Truths
by Phantasmal Reverie
Summary: Squall needed to know. Squall wanted to know. Squall had to know. Can he handle it? RATED M FOR YAOI. IF NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, DON'T READ. Inspired and based off of "Teeth" by Lady GaGa. Read responsibly. All rights reserved.


A/N: So I'm not gonna blog my heart out with this first note as my past stories. Just a small, **smutty, PWP one shot **I'm doing for some (more) writing practice (ESPECIALLY with lemons) and adding to the Lady GaGa and SeiferxSquall shelf. **Because it is a smut PWP, don't harass me about WHY and PLOT and all of that. This isn't a serious, deep fic. I'm not going to appreciate it, and if I do reply I ain't gonna be nice. Much love and thanks to Izzy-Lawliet for beta reading this fic. If you like KH or FF yaoi, be sure to give her fics a look.**

And I'm sorry if there's OOC. I try not to. Honestly, but sometimes ya gotta break the rules, especially with flexible and round characters. Possible AU (???). Besides, this is a PWP Smut. And I get my first amendment writes. HA!

_Song: "Teeth" by Lady GaGa_

_Album: The Fame Monster, 2009_

**Disclaimers: Rights and love to Square Enix and GaGa's record companies, namely Interscope and Cherrytree. No profit, even charitable is made. This fic was written out of love for all involved companies. Don't sue please. Thank you.**

I have done some research and got a grip on the meaning of the song. After all, I am a huge Lady GaGa fan. I'm not really basing the story off of the lyrics (Poker Face is not about Poker people), so don't tell me I wrote it all wrong because of the lyrics. Then again, this song isn't as profound as Bad Romance, as there isn't too much behind the song. For those of you who follow the lyrics, I tell you, the song has a lot f overlapping audio. So if it seems hard to follow, just turn on the song on youtube or your ipod or whatever. Okay, I need to shut it.

**WARNING: MY FIRST LEMON**

"(text)" = Squall's thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Truths**

"Don't be scared, " whispered a lusty brunet seated on the lap of a dazed blonde sitting on the motel bed.

Squall had finally gotten what he had been lusting after and it was right under his hands, literally. He had always been infatuated with the masculine blond, his rival. He wanted to love him, have him, _feel_ him inside and out. Every time they talked, fought, argued, and even stood near each other, it drove Squall mad, insane, _monstrous_. He never showed his true feelings, of course, but he expressed it by being the temperamental, seemingly heartless person towards people, especially Seifer. And Seifer was the very man seated under him. Sexual tension and hormones had tormented his mind and soul throughout his teenage years, negatively influencing the development of his personality into who he was today.

Squall had gotten Seifer drunk from a night of senseless drinking just to try and enjoy him as a cheap fuck at the motel for the evening. He coincidentally saw Seifer at the bar, just enjoying a beer by himself, not even Fujin or Raijin amongst him. This piqued his curiosity. After all, what would someone with Seifer's social status of being the ex-Sorceress Knight be doing out and about by himself?

Squall, trying to get away from his irritable girlfriend ever since the end of the Second Sorceress War, was at the other end of the bar, enjoying a bitter drink of his own. He never loved Rinoa like he thought he did. Doesn't mean to say he didn't try. She was almost like a best friend to him, at least until they started dating. Was what he felt really just that? Momentary excitement? Squall never dated anyone else before her in the first place. Was he trying to be straight, trying to get past his passion for Seifer? You can't hide what's inside. Squall wasn't the first gay man to try and convert to straight, and he definitely won't be the last to miserably fail.

Once he saw Seifer, his instincts and feelings for the blond kicked in like the cliché love at first sight, and he instantly formulated a plan to get into that man's pants.

What better place than at a bar after all?

One in the right mind would know a bar isn't a hotspot for soul mates, but what could you do when you're as desperate and loveless as Squall in a place that catered hypnotic intoxicants? He stealthily moved over to the unsuspecting ex-Knight, surprising him. After all, when you see your rival again after months from an adventure that the pair had been through, it was natural to be on your toes. Although Seifer was tense and defensive to their sudden encounter at first, Squall was able to get him hooked and distracted in a seemingly casual conversation. He got him to drink and drink more and more of that Nemiroff vodka. Squall offered to have their drinks on his tab, and Seifer was already too buzzed to think straight. It doesn't take a lot of eloquence or charisma to trick a half-drunk person like Seifer.

He did easily get brainwashed by Ultimecia after all. People just never learn from alcohol, do they?

When Seifer was "ready" enough for Squall to advance in his plans, the brunet payed for their drinks and took him to the Balamb motel, no questions asked. As soon as they got a room, Seifer was pushed onto the bed, and they were now in the situation at hand.

But was it more than a cheap fuck to Squall? For him this was a moment to enjoy someone he might not ever have, albeit in a very foolish method to most people with a sense of character. Squall could have easily found out whether or not Seifer was gay with his power and position as the second savior of the world and son of the first. Better yet, he probably could have also found out whether or not Seifer held feelings for him. Unfortunately, it's human nature to be a bit impulsive and not make the smart choices, especially when you are also half-drunk as the man you are trying to seduce. Just look at Romeo and Juliet. What better, classic example of a tragedy can one think of?

_Don't be scared, I've done this before  
Show me your teeth  
Show me your teeth  
Show me your teeth_

(I have to know if he loves me or not. I need the truth.)

He didn't care how or why. He wanted, needed, begged to know what the answer to his question was. They say when you're drunk, you release your inhibitions and you act like yourself best in this state.

Let out your secrets.

Tell me the truth.

At least this was the motivation on Squall's agenda. However, did it ever occur to him Seifer could have just wanted to him for sex? No strings attached, no memory recalls? This could all be bicuriousity and just long awaited experimentation from Seifer's point of view.

Seifer always had a sex drive.

And Squall never had people skills.

_Don't want no money (want your money)  
That shit's ugly  
Just want your sex (want your sex)_

It began when Squall leaned in to kiss Seifer's lips. A little slow in his thought process at first, Seifer didn't respond. Then it occurred to him, and he parted his lips. They sat there and made out, their lips moved gently against each other. Squall wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck like the lover he wished he was. But _was_ he a lover in Seifer's eyes? This was bliss for Squall; it couldn't be happening. It shouldn't have been happening, the way it was.

They soon grew hot, getting warmer and warmer as the kiss progressed.

Squall wanted more. This wasn't enough.

He proceeded to removing Seifer's trench coat, as the kiss continued. Seifer easily complied, and leaned his head back. The kiss grew, and the temperature of their bodies unbelievably hot. They began to sweat. The trench coat was followed by the unzipping Seifer's vest and removed within seconds. Squall rocked his hips, eliciting a moan from Seifer. Squall pushed further in their kiss and position, and now they were officially laying down. The brunet stopped the kiss, a smirk on his face as he removed his own jacket and tee. He resumed their foreplay once more, quietly moaning as Seifer started trailing down his neck with his mouth. The blond wrapped his arms around Squall, and softly bit into his neck, sucking away at the white flesh.

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bite of me  
Show me your teeth  
Let me see your mean_

Seifer continued absorbing away like a leech. It looked so parasitic, yet erotic. It looked as if he was trying to turn Squall into a vampire, but every bite and second was more passionate than it was malicious. Squall moaned away, his eyes closed, his face relaxed, his mouth ajar. He braced his hands on the older man's shoulders, moving them to massage him.

(He has to love me...this is too good)

_Got no direction (no direction)  
I need direction  
Just got my vamp (got my vamp)  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bite of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
The truth is sexy_

Squall hesitantly pushed off of Seifer, and the blond man looked up at his eyes, his gaze mysterious and his dark, jade eyes emanating passionate lust. Seifer was always a passionate man after all with whatever he did, especially for someone who has "romantic dreams". Squall gazed back into those eyes, lost at what they were truly revealing.

(What are these romantic dreams? I'm sure he's only really told me about them...but why me? I'm his rival after all, maybe that's why. Maybe he's telling me he loves me. I love him too. Wait...no...he could be playing mind games with me....is it true? No...I'm confused....those beautiful eyes. Emerald. Toxic. Poisonous. Inject me, then, Seifer. I wanna feel you. I don't care about what you really want...I get to have you and it's all that matters...)

Really now, Squall?

They stared at each other like that as Squall had his internal soliloquy, caressing and massaging each another. Squall broke the stillness, as he began trailing down Seifer's own body with oral ministrations, stopping to suck at one of Seifer's aureate nipples. Seifer let out a sigh and gently gripped onto Squall's head, running his hands through the thick hair. Squall mirrored Seifer's actions on him, sucking it like a ring pop pacifier. Seifer only hummed, clearly aroused, but tranquil.

Squall abruptly stopped with a quiet pop, and Seifer lifted his head up to see Squall with his own secretive visage. The only difference was that he knew what Squall felt, though Seifer showed no sign of comprehension.

_Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

Afterwards, Squall went straight to unbuttoning Seifer's pants and removing his footwear. Seifer's erection stood like a scepter, and Squall genuflected to its glory. He bowed to everything that was Seifer anyways. He grew to be obsessed with the man through all those years growing up. Seifer was the god, and Squall would preach about him. Sinful, lusty boy.

He pounced on Seifer's lower body, his mouth hooked onto the enlarged tip and his hands on Seifer's hips, which secured him into place. He got to his point, and bobbed his head in small intervals, immediately getting Seifer to vocalize his pleasure. Squall's bobs escalated as Seifer's moans crescendo-ed in tandem. Seifer once again gripped onto Squall's head, holding onto his hair like reigns as he guided his head. The young man lifted his head and he softly pulled back Squall's own head to stare into his eyes, which were half-lidded and fluttering.

Squall was vigorous.

Squall looked satisfied.

Seifer was speechless.

They stared into each other for the umpteenth time tonight as Squall resumed giving head. He went down as far as his virgin mouth could, using his tongue to rub and coat Seifer's shaft. He went all back up to the tip and flexed his lips back and forth to tickle the head. Seifer groaned away, subtly cursing under his breath.

"Squall..."

Squall kept going, moving his head in all directions to give Seifer the best thrill he could give.

The brunet could smell Seifer's fragrant body: a bold, natural-body masculine scent with a hint of cologne. This scent loaded Squall's mind. It urged him to go on. He had Seifer under his influence. Seifer was in sex heaven because of Squall. Seifer reveled under the blowjob the other was giving him. These made Squall feel as if he was the one in control, despite the fact Seifer's hands were still on his head. Also despite the fact it really Squall under the influence of Seifer's lust-inducing, narcotic aphrodisiac meant for inhaling.

Seifer was getting close, and he warned Squall by tightening his grip on Squall.

(NO!!! I need you as long as I can)

_Show me your teeth, just tell me when  
Show me your teeth, open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth, show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

Squall stopped much to Seifer's dismay. Seifer glowered at Squall, making an annoyed grunt that made the brunet chuckle evilly in response and give him a smug grin. Squall got up to remove his own pants so now both men were naked.

Seifer proceeded to grab Squall, who yelped in shock at the sudden action. Seifer flipped him over onto the pillows and got behind him, letting out his own devious snicker with his trademark smirk. Squall turned his head, looking at Seifer curiously as the bigger man kneeled down to Squall's backside. Squall felt excited, as he should have been, but a new question arose.

(Is Seifer even drunk anymore? I thought he's not supposed to be this forward. Who would be? Maybe it's just in his nature? What's going on? I love it and all but....maybe he does love me....ohmygosh.....or does he just love the sex....or is he still drunk? Maybe he thinks this is all a dream....maybe I'm the one who's dreaming....this isn't like me. I'm never this open...this isn't right....I shouldn't be doing this....it's like I'm using him but really I want him. I want you Seifer. Love me crazy....stop it Squall....I need to know if Seifer's dr – )

As Squall was about to finish his train of thought, Seifer stuck his tongue inside of him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion. It felt ironically great. He never thought something this simple could really get him off. Squall let out choppy sighs. He leaned his head back and rode on this new sensation. He forgot about all his worries and questions, and wanted to just enjoy Seifer for however long time allowed it.

Seifer put his hands around Squall's cheeks and indulged in his new found prize. There wasn't much of anything to taste, as there shouldn't be. It was the simple idea of giving Squall a rimjob that was arousing. The tides were turned now and Seifer was the one doing all the work. The blond lapped away at Squall's inside. He stuck his tongue in as far as he could, and began to move his lips as if he was kissing Squall's behind. His tongue squirmed about at the tight entrance like a worm, like a fish, like it had a seizure. He massaged the cheeks he held and spread them so that he could enter as far as possible.

Squall moaned now. It tickled but not too much to make him squirm away. It pleasured, but not enough to make him climax. It was exhilarating. The fact that Seifer was giving him a rimjob, and doing very well at that mind you, blew his mind.

(Has he done this before? This is too....uhhhhh)

Seifer ate away at Squall. What he really ate was Squall's heart. He ate his brain.

"Ssssss.....Seiferrrrrrrrrr....."

This urged Seifer to go at it twice as hard. Which made Squall's mind go over the edge. The passion was old and long kept away. This feeling was new and so fulfilling. He just couldn't think at the moment. His conscience had better leave him alone. It had to stop calling him. When it comes to Seifer, everything is right.

Seifer ate away, like he was hungry...no, more like famished, ravenous. Any voyeur would notice how this looked more than just a simple addiction or a random sex act for a supposed one-night stand. It was more than drugs. It was more than an obsession. Damn paparazzi.

_Got my addictions (my addictions)  
And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)  
No one's perfect  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bite of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I just need a little guidance_

Seifer removed himself from Squall, catching his breath. Squall only slowly turned his head around, his eyes seeing stars and chocobos. Next, Seifer stuck his left index finger inside of Squall and picked him like fruit. With his free hand he held onto Squall's right cheek and groped at it. He only chortled at what he was doing to Squall as if he was some pervert. This was perverted, mind you, but was it true? Was it out of love? Honesty is the best policy.

What does Seifer really feel?

Squall was actually hurt by this next part. It wasn't as he imagined it to be from his wet dreams. Hos face wrinkled up, and he let out a small grunt. This actually felt very odd to Squall. He didn't know how to react to it, or how to control how his body naturally reacted to it. His breathing got insecurely sharp, hissing at every exhale.

(Is this what every gay man deals with? Damn it this kinda hurts. Dude, every straight boy who has ever been curious about this should know how it feels. I can only imagine what would happen with his cock.....did I just say cock? What the.....why am I even thinking about sex? Ugh...eww gross...What's wrong with me. It must be the alcohol. It has to. But...it's Seifer....I have to try....)

Seifer noticed the pain Squall demonstrated and reacted to it instantly. He pulled the finger back a little bit. This was only easy because of all the saliva, but that was wearing thin fast. He played around near the entrance and leaned forward as far as he could to lay his head on Squall's shoulder blade. Squall felt the dull edge of a bone and opened eyes to see Seifer resting his chin and looking upon him, absolutely silent. This made Squall slowly relax his facial expressions, as he again tried to decipher the clueless codes and messages behind Seifer's scary eyes.

What Squall was afraid of most, other than what Seifer truly felt about Squall, was his eyes. Whenever they fought, it was Seifer's eyes that would get him hooked. It was his eyes that got him to fight on. Whenever they talked, Squall never looked up to make eye contact. Not only as part of his emoboy/goth scene or whatever, but to avoid getting a rise from them. They haunted him in his dreams at night, they hunted him during the day in reality. Squall always had this lame, hopeful desire Seifer was looking for him to spill his heart out. To give him his soul and mind. But every time, it was to tease and pick on him. To start another battle in this life long war.

(Always fooling me with those eyes. I hate those eyes. Those green eyes. They belong to a damn ghost. But I love 'em......Stop it! I'm showing signs of love...but it's true.....I hate how much I love him. Why him? Why _only_ him? What's special about him? He tried to kill me...or did he? I remember that day in that prison cell. Watching those eyes glisten as he electrocuted me. Those eyes tormented me like they always do.....but it was that damn witch bitch that did it wasn't it? If Seifer wanted to kill me he had the chance easy there. Woulda probably saved Ultimecia the trouble too. That must be it!....No....I'm puzzled again.....fooled me again with those eyes. Honest lies...fuck you...)

As soon as Squall's breathing got to normal and his eyes closed once more, Seifer got back up and resumed probing at Squall's cave of wonders. Squall's hole also stretched during the time that passed between them and he was once more able to stick his whole finger in, this time without the discomfort.

The blond gunblader finally ejected his finger after a few minutes, and went straight to making his own lubricant for the finale. Squall opened his eyes, and only stared at the cheap bed stand before he realized what was to come, figuratively and literally. His eyes widened, and he turned himself over to lay on his back. He silently marveled at the Adonis body Seifer had compared to his own slightly muscled, skinny frame. The stereotypical seme/uke fantasy. As far as physicality went, Seifer had the personality to be a true topper anyways. It didn't necessarily correlate to the fact Seifer was a fucker, he just wasn't one to enjoy getting the fucking, not in the world. Time Compression didn't alter this. And Squall didn't mind, he always had dreams of Seifer dominating him like he did in size and nature.

Squall's eyes went from muscle to curve to muscle down to Seifer's erection, to which he was preparing for Squall. It glittered in his hand, sparkled with a mixture of spit and precum. You couldn't tell which was which, but who cares really. It's not a science project. It's the art of sex.

Squall examined the texture it while Seifer jerked himself off. He put on a show for Squall, who already had the erection to show he was enjoying every bit of this. The blond's erection was big, but nothing porn star status. It was acceptable. Just right. It curved upwards, like those fish they carve in fountains. Squall was glad he turned over, as this was gonna be perfect for their position.

(Give **it** to me already...) He shot his eyes back to Seifer's, and told him this. After almost two decades, and one full of masturbation and tidal-wave wet dreams, here comes the long awaited moment where they could now be one...for now or forever?

_Show me your teeth, just tell me when  
Show me your teeth, open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth, show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth  
Show me your teeth_

___  
My religion is you,  
My religion is you_

_Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)_

Seifer moved forward and put his hands the each side of Squall's hips, his face as stoic as always and ever. Squall wrapped his legs around the curve where Seifer's stomach was located. The ex-Knight gave Squall only one momentary glance before inserting himself almost all the way in. Squall got one thing, now he just needed fulfillment of one more wanted need before he was 100% satisfied.

As one would anticipate, this was much more painful than the one finger. It was bigger, but it wasn't better...yet. Squall winced and scrunched up his face once again, this time it was prune and raisin status. He let out an arduous moan and his breath became slow and strong. His chest heaved and his body wiggled. His eyes produced a little tears of pain and his hands gripped onto Seifer's arms enough to cut off circulation. Seifer quickly stopped and pulled out. He scowled, undoubtedly angry, but angry at what? He grunted and leaned down, putting Squall's legs onto his shoulders as he was face to face with Squall. He kept that same glare, and the brunet below him could feel his steady, even breath. The younger man opened his eyes to look at Seifer, bewildered by this countenance. He leaned down to kiss Squall again, like they did at the beginning of this night of turning point in both of their lives.

Did Squall ever think about how Seifer was receive the end of the stick for this supposed one night stand? Utterly blissful at getting to fuck someone of this much honor and prestige? Guilty? Forgetful? Or at best, be Squall's one and only? What was Squall gonna do when they were done? Punch Seifer's lights out and leave immediate so he wouldn't remember? Stay and take the consequences in the morning? Try and get Seifer conscious to tell him the TRUTH? That was what this night was all about. Truth. Too many questions. Few to no answers. Sex is a lie. Sex is the truth. Sex is between two. Sec is between any number. Sex is for love. Sex is for fame. A love game. Sex was so many things that all contradicted each other. And Squall had brought all this upon himself by making one thoughtless, spontaneous decision at the bar. Could he be a man and take it? Or would he lie his way out and hide the truth.

This was on his agenda: Show me the truth. He should be fair after all.

(I'm just gonna go along and decide when this is over)

But that's very soon. Intercourse felt like Time Compression. One point in time for eternity. But it wasn't long in the real world. Emotions just put you there. Emotions? More like feelings, sensations. What's coming is impendent. Squall needed to put his leadership skill into gear again, this time for his own and his rival's sake.

_Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

But now there was this new question. A new mystery. Another hair-yanking and head -banding session for the Einstein within Squall's cranium. Why was Seifer kissing him?

Answers: For appeasement. To relax Squall. To put Squall under the illusion that he loved him. To make the sex cheesy. An epic-fail attempt at adding fluffy, gushy romance. Personally I go for the last one, but really it's all a mystery.

Seifer was just odd the whole night. Other than being drunk, the only thing Squall could tell out of Seifer was that he was enjoying the sex. He couldn't get an idea on any motives or hidden plans. The final answer to this extended game of Jeopardy could be what Squall has been pleading for or what Squall feared most. Many possibilities. The only way to find out was in the morning. Yes. Squall was gonna find out in the morning....or did he have the balls to? Definitely maybe. Fuck it all.

(I'll decide later......)

The sex wasn't even safe to begin with...._now_ we are talking jeopardy here. Russian roulette. Pick your tarot cards. More questions about Seifer. Too much to list.

Seifer kept going with the second make out session. Squall wanted to push him off, but he just couldn't. He felt weak under Seifer. He lost all touch with himself....that's it...maybe Seifer was what made him impulsive. Squall had never been this careless, never. Even look back at the Sorceress War, Squall had to make all the careful decision that Quistis and Co. shoved onto him. Maybe it was the alcohol, but even so, it's Squall's nature to be nit-picky and ask Why?" for everything everyone did, including the emotastical "Why do humans live?". That's it, at least Squall got one thing investigated. However, that didn't solve anything still.

_Show me your teeth, just tell me when  
Show me your teeth, open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth, show me whatcha got_

Squall felt the tip of Seifer's arousal pushing in very slowly this time, just like he did with the finger. He thrusted in little by little, more and more each time. When he couldn't enter anymore, he began to thrust Squall at a livable pace. Squall moaned here and there and hugged Seifer's neck. The blond man shut his own eyes and rode Squall's ass, eliciting his own sex language. They were sweating like hell, creating all sorts of smells in the motel room.

(Seifer looks so beautiful....)

"Ahhh.....Ugghhhh....Mmmm"

These familiar sounds filled the room like Seifer was filling Squall. Seifer slowly sped up the more Squall got comfortable to his cock. They rocked back and forth. Squall moved himself up and down against Seifer to meet his thrusts. It was a team effort. Seifer then wrapped his arms around Squall, and now they were tightly huddled against each other. The ex-Knight still had his eyes shut, but his mouth agape to trumpet his moans.

(Seifer....tell me...)

Squall tilted his head back, and copied Seifer's expression. It was then that Seifer opened his eyes to see Squall's ecstatic face. He sped up once more, until he was almost pounding Squall now. Slapping skin was now added to the fray. He leaned in to kiss Squall's chin. Gently sucking on the flesh around that part, not enough to leave a mark. He trailed down until he couldn't move without stopping the sex. His head fixed into the junction of Squall's neck. Squall's hands moved up to rest on Seifer's lush, combed-back spikes. They both moaned names, curses, and vowel sounds into the oblivion of night. This did feel like an eternity. Maybe it was. They loved the intense friction they made together. Breathtaking, mind-blowing, awe-inspiring. Both of them were on the yellow brick rode to orgasm.

Seifer lifted his head, the same old features still carved and plastered on his face. He lift up his body to angle his thrusts, and now Squall just lost himself. Any inner monologues and soliloquys all cut their connections here. Squall was unreachable. He was enjoying Seifer at maximum power now. The blond man hit away at the brunet's prostate, causing Squall to roar, his volume at fortissimo, maybe even the triple f's. Seifer was also close to the summit. He mimicked Squall's roars with his own. Lion and Tiger side by side. They were probably disturbing the guests in the motel. The young receptionists were probably laughing their heads off at all the noises. It didn't matter to either of them. Squall didn't care about how or why or the truth. He only cared about how it was now. He was so happy he could die, and not care about the answer to his inquiries.

Seifer was getting tired out from all the pelvic action. He braced himself onto Squall's shoulders. He took into account as they were fucking the erection below him poking his lower abdomen as it danced around. Using his left arm, he rested it on his elbow, and slipped the radius of his arm under Squall's head. He reached his right arm down and started wanking Squall off, trying to get it into rhythm with their fast thrusts.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Squall clenched his eyes, his arms flying down onto Seifer's lower back, urging him to go on. He was ready, he wanted both of them to cum. Seifer seemed to be choking, and his moans quieting due to his running out of breath. Euphoria and rapture enveloped their beings. If orgasm was measured on meters and scales, they'd be spinning like crazy, on the verge of breaking.

Seifer came first, his seed spurting in chopped intervals into Squall. It came in abundance at first, but it quickly dwindled to little drips within seconds. It filled him in both ways. Squall hung on to the ride before too gave in, relieving himself partially onto Seifer's stomach and his own. The men staggeringly thrusted a few times more, before Seifer collapsed himself onto Squall, both trying to catch up with their breaths. Sex was a success. One down, one to go. However, Squall had already drifted to sleep before he could get any thoughts going.

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_  
_Show me your teeth, It's not how big, it's how mean_  
_It's not how big, it's how mean_

_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me your teeth_  
_(Open your mouth boy)_

_Show me your teeth  
Show me your teeth  
(My religion is you)  
Show me your teeth  
Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth_

_Show me your teeth_  
_Show me your teeth _  
_(I just need a little guidance)_

Squall awoke later, groggy and dazed. He recollected his thoughts while trying to recollect some energy. He layed there staring at the wall. The lights were still on, hurting his asian-status eyes.

(….Why'd I keep my light on?....my head hurts a little....what happened?....OHH.....GODD)

His eyes shot wide and he got up, feeling a sharp pain in his anus, which only pushed him back onto the bed.

(Shit...shit..shit...what time is it? How long has it been? I need to get the fuck out. This is bad. SHIT!)

He then realized there was a hand spread on his stomach. He stared down at it in fear. Looking closer he could see a faint, almost clear white substance with specks of white on it spread between the hand and the stomach. It was semen in the process of drying out, it's color fading. After awhile, it settled in that this was his own semen. He felt the same wet, sticky substance on his lower back and ass.

(Dear god. I didn't use a condom! Not like I brought any....SHIT! Dude I need to know if Seifer's been doing it with anyone.....Wait....no....)

He swallowed painfully at the real question that sunk in.

(Does he love me...)

He put his head back onto the pillow and continued to stare at the pale white wall. He couldn't really tell if he vision blurred, but he felt himself crying. What had he done?

Better love and lost then never loved at all?

Yeah right. He didn't even _know_ if Seifer even liked him. This was out of character for him. Squall wasn't acting like himself. This was blown out of proportion.

(Stupid hormones. Stupid drinking. Stupid spontaneous decisions. Stupid Seifer. Stupid me.)

All he wanted to know was one question his whole life. He brooded and dwelled on his new found despair until he felt the man behind him move the hand on his stomach, as if gathering the substance together...it was the moment of truth now. Squall just knew it.

A new, awkward, heavy feeling settled amongst the long going silence. It was intense, but not like it was however many minutes or hours ago.

"...Squall..."

There was something different about the way Seifer said his name this time. It wasn't in shock, in confusion, in question, in pleasure, or in anger. It was affirmative as if something needed to be discussed. Like a parent calling their child down because they just got a call from school. Only one way to find out. Too late to run now. Too late to turn back.

Face the truth.

_Show me your teeth  
Show me your teeth  
Show me your teeth  
(Show me your teeth)  
Show me your teeth  
(Come on)  
Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, **TEETH**_

_**~ ! ~ THE END ~ ! ~**_

* * *

**I leave it to you to decide your own ending. Tell me about your fantasy in your review if you would like ;)! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me I sucked! Tell me I rocked. Tell me! TELL ME THE TRUTH! I accept anonymous reviews. But all I ask is for you to tell me what you think. But ****do not flame.** Never flame an author unless they make an act against humanity (personal hate speech, ethnic/gender/sexual orientation targetting, etc). I make sure never to make these in my fics. Philanthropy. Learn what the word means.

This fic turned out much longer than I thought. And much more emotional and psychological and stuff. I know I said in the beginning it wasn't deep but...well if anything you gotta appreciate how flexible ambiguity is. There really isn't evidence that Squall loves Rinoa in the game. I mean he SERIOUSLY could be bi or even gay. I have seen gay men who have thought they were falling in love with a woman, and they looked exactly like Squall did. All smiley and kissy goo goo lovey dovey. I know one who almost got married too! I knew another who has had KIDS. Turns out they were CAPTIAL G GAY WOOT WOOT! Come to the fun side boyzzzz! So to get to my point, there are many possible explanations behind the game. This is why the creators made it rather ambiguous. You can't say for sure Squall loves Rinoa even though they had that Ragnarok in space scene and such together. Trust me. There are MANY gays who have been through such romantic fantasies of a girl, but in the end they were GAY and yep! End of story. Brokeback Mountain is an example!

"Teeth" represents the truth monster on GaGa's album.

"Show me your teeth" is another way to say "tell me the truth." Gaga also said it was "the first time in my life I've replaced sex with the truth." At the first show of The Monster Ball, Gaga said the other thing she hated the most after money, was the truth.

as quoted from the April 2nd, 2010 edition of article 'Teeth (song)" on GaGapedia (a lady GaGa styled wikipedia)

I made a lot of references of GaGa's other songs. Two (I believe) of which are unreleased songs (aka secret songs that GaGa doesn't release as singles or albums). Feel free to tell me what you spotted too.

And for the record, Poker Face is a song about GaGa's personal experience with bisexuality. Any songfic of this you find revolved around a card game with no relation to the real meaning, no matter how good it is, Dickens-status or Shakespeare-status or whatever, is WRONG. The author based the song off of the extended metaphor and not the meaning itself. I'm sorry. If you don't believe me. Go on Out and read her article. Or even google it. It's everywhere now. I mean, who doesn't know that? Hello?

Well I'm done blogging. I hope you enjoyed the fic. If it were me I would go for a happy ending where Seifer tells Squall he loves him and they plan a happy gay marriage and run off and adopt kids and start a new life in unrealistic land because no realistic happy ending ends that way. At least it wouldn't happen as abruptly as I put it here. XD

SHUT THE F*** UP PHANTASMAL REVERIE! Enough with the blabbing!

Have a nice, wonderful day readers :) and leave me a TRUTH filled review. I'll love ya with my hands tied.


End file.
